Adam Sutton (TV Series)
Adam Sutton is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former member of the Whisperers, but is later abandoned by his mother. He is then rescued by the Hilltop Colony and is adopted by Earl and Tammy Rose Sutton. Post-Apocalypse Adam is born nearly 8 years into the zombie apocalypse to a woman who is a member of a group of primitive survivors known as the Whisperers. It is unknown who his father is or if he is still alive. Season 9 "Bounty" As Alpha begins a negotiation between the two groups, a small herd begins to approach due to Adam crying. Fearing for her life and not having another choice, Adam's mother decides to abandon him as he cries. Luke and Alden beg for Alpha to spare the helpless infant, but Alpha coldly refuses, claiming that if the mother cannot quieten the child then the dead will, claiming it as being "natural selection". Luke, having seen Connie hiding behind the cornfield, then begins to use ASL to inform her to retrieve the baby. Connie rescues the baby and runs into the cornfield as they begin to be chased by both walkers and Whisperers alike. After multiple close calls with walkers, both Connie and the baby are eventually saved by Daryl, Kelly, Earl, and Tammy Rose. After Lydia is given back to Alpha and the Whisperers, the baby is given shelter at Hilltop and is adopted by Tammy Rose and Earl. "Chokepoint" The baby is taken with Tammy and Earl to the Kingdom. Tammy cradles the baby in her arms as the elderly couple discuss where a good home for him would be. Suddenly, they are ambushed by the dead, walkers surrounding Tammy and the baby in the wagon. In order to keep the baby safe, Tammy tucks him away into a box with air holes so the walkers can't get to him. Once all the walkers are killed, the baby and the others make it to the Kingdom. Once at the Kingdom, Tammy confesses to Earl and Nabila that she wants to keep the baby and raise him. "The Calm Before" Tammy Rose and Earl walk the baby around the fair (walking by Alpha in disguise who recognizes the baby she almost left to be eaten alive) as they decide on names for their newly adopted son. Tammy suggests Adam, and Earl comments that he knew an Adam when he was younger. Later, Earl carries Adam around as he and Kelly ask Connie if she had seen Tammy Rose. After it was revealed Tammy Rose was among the fair attendees to have been kidnapped and killed by the Whisperers, Earl holds Adam as he listens to Siddiq's story about what had happened. Season 10 "We Are the End of the World" Adam is remembered by his biological mother as she was forced to leave him behind to be devoured by walkers in a flashback to the time she brought him to the Hilltop in search of Lydia. "What It Always Is" Adam sits outside in his stroller parked by the blacksmith as his father works. He coos and babbles as Earl shares his experience in the Vietnam War to Alden. Earl eventually walks over to Adam and kisses him on the head.Extended Scene in "What It Always Is", https://vimeo.com/370617760 Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Bounty" (No Lines) *"Chokepoint" (No Lines) *"The Calm Before" (No Lines) Season 10 *"We Are the End of the World" (Flashback, No Lines) *"What It Always Is" (No Lines) Trivia *Adam is the tenth known child in the TV Series born into the apocalypse, the first being Judith Grimes, the second and third being two unnamed infants living at the Kingdom, the fourth being Gracie, the fifth being Hershel Rhee, the sixth being R.J. Grimes, the seventh being Ezra, the eighth being Aliyah, the ninth being Mariam, and the eleventh being Socorro Espinosa. *Adam is the second child to be adopted by one of the communities from an antagonistic group, with the first being Gracie. *In Season 9, Adam is portrayed by a female infant, despite being male. References Category:Alive Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Whisperers Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Adoptees Category:Children Category:Babies Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition Category:Season 10 Characters